


殤凜｜床上故事

by thefatfairy



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M, 有一點點劇透, 西幽玹歌腦洞
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefatfairy/pseuds/thefatfairy
Summary: 跟小夥伴腦洞電影最後鴉鴉說故事怎麼來的，於是打鐵趁熱生出一篇床上故事小破車
Relationships: Rin Setsu A | Lǐn Xuě Yā/Sho Fu Kan | Shāng Bù Huàn
Kudos: 9





	殤凜｜床上故事

**Author's Note:**

> 跟小夥伴腦洞電影最後鴉鴉說故事怎麼來的，於是打鐵趁熱生出一篇床上故事小破車

「唔……嗯……殤大俠總是令人出乎意料呢。」

凜雪鴉說了這句話，卻是在調情時說的。

殤不患在他衣裡胸前玩弄的手指頓了一下，突然就聽到這句不明不白的東西，他需要一點時間吸收，但偏偏此時情慾高漲他又無心在對方那種心血來潮的趣味上。  
「麻煩直說。」他邊說邊從後頭解開還沾著濕氣的睡袍，從看到對方沐浴回來時那被水氣弄濕而貼在身上的布料，加上凜雪鴉的有意為之，內心就算想克制也按耐不住就中招了。

倚靠在懷中的凜雪鴉身骨柔軟，但摸下去的線條分明，觸及到皮膚一些地方時引來的戰慄令殤不患忍不住在肩頭上落下一吻去安撫。  
本以為凜雪鴉會就此打住的，卻在此時又聽到他說：「例如浪少俠，本以為殤大俠是喜歡獨來獨往的。」  
他說出口時情慾繾綣的把嗓子渲染得聽起來像是戀人在輕聲細語，殤不患沒笨到這種程度，他知道對方是在問罪，但他又覺得自己何罪之有，因此心生不悅的將肩頭上的親吻化作咬痕。

聽到凜雪鴉雖吃痛卻又催情的叫聲，他回嘴，「你不也把自己藏得很深嗎。」

「但殤大俠在這裡至少還知道個掠風竊塵，而在下卻始終霧裡看花。」凜雪鴉近乎在殤不患語畢的同時就給出了回應，像是知道對方會這麼說並提前準備好一樣。  
他一樣在懷裡喘著，已經大開的衣襟也看得到上揚的立挺，殤不患便朝那脆弱而去套弄，一邊繼續說著，「……反正這些也不是很重要的事。」

但懷中人很明顯沒打算要放過他，「指不定哪天聽到殤大俠其實還配過婚都不意外。」

「少瞎說。」

「還是連孩子都有了？」

「都叫你閉嘴。」

凜雪鴉總是可以輕易就擾亂他原本的心智，心煩意躁的他就像是惱羞般的將對方翻過身並且以唇吻堵上那張咄咄逼人的嘴，順勢將夾緊的雙腿扳開，下身和那處一覽無遺的在他眼前，他拿起一旁傷藥並挖出一角於指上。

「你要聽我便說給你聽。」

接下來殤不患說出的故事混合著凜雪鴉驚喘跟呻吟，手指將內壁擴張好了又換性器抵上沒合攏的後穴把裡頭撐的更開。  
在說出的故事中凜雪鴉還沒來得及去用話術深掘，殤不患倒是先把他把逼的連話都說不出口，身下狠狠的抽插把對方弄得肉壁頻頻顫抖的夾緊性器，斷斷續續之詞在那些臀肉挨操的撞擊聲下變得淫穢不堪，不過把先前那些尖嘴薄舌都化作軟爛如春泥這點殤不患倒是挺滿足的。

於是凜雪鴉在底下被弄得高潮連起，早就熟知哪些位置會弄得他失神殤不患就全數都來了一遍，口裡卻還是一邊說著大盜賊想聽的那些故事。

但是故事太長，直到被操射過數次的性器垂軟的攤在沾滿白液的腹上，而凜雪鴉的神態開始恍惚也還沒結束，於是殤不患決定先射在裡頭。  
「這還只是一半而已呢。」他將性器從裡頭拔出來時上頭沾滿了兩人混合的濁液，他將凜雪鴉翻過去時對方叫到無力的聲音嚷著不要了，抓緊了被單和滿臉的淚痕看著楚楚可憐，不過說到底還不是咎由自取。

更何況他也字面上的還沒結束，於是厚實的手掌又捏上了臀肉並扳開外圍那已經紅腫的嫩肉，在對方低泣中繼續說著那些故事。

等到結束後凜雪鴉看著他的眼色很明顯的在生悶氣，殤不患也知道好像有點太過火了。

於是他頻頻獻殷勤的又是端水又是按摩，好不容易才把人給伺候的心情平復。卻沒想到凜雪鴉在這樣的狀態下居然還能把故事聽得一字不漏。  
事後他在床上抬著煙月，雖然過度的消耗體力但他依然對於細節感到好奇的又問上好幾個問題。

殤不患既是無奈又是疲憊的只希望他能早早休息睡下，當回答到眼皮都忍不住合起時凜雪鴉才甘休乖順的窩進床被裡頭。

在意識陷入黑暗中他隱約聽見凜雪鴉這麼說著。

「改日再來跟不患說說我的事吧。」


End file.
